Presente
by Mylysd
Summary: É chegado o décimo nono aniversário de Maria, e nada melhor que comemorar com um baile, e principalmente dançar com alguém especial. Mas nem tudo é tão simples quanto parece. Atenção! Spoilers sobre o Radio Drama, sequel de SotN
1. Duas Almas

Três meses se passaram desde a derrota de Magnus. A partir daí o relacionamento de Alucard e Maria mudou. Não eram apenas duas pessoas morando em uma mesma casa. Alucard, ou melhor, Adrian, começou a relevar sua relação com Maria. Era uma amizade que acabara de se formar oficialmente, mesmo o meio-vampiro ainda introvertido, ele estava mudando aos poucos. O resultado tão esperado da jovem, que em breve se tornaria mulher.

Era um mês especial para Maria, o mês em que ela completaria 19 anos. De acordo com a cultura local, ela se tornaria uma mulher com essa idade. Mas nem tudo seria fácil. Muitas vezes pessoas desconfiavam e até mesmo murmuravam de sua situação civil. "Uma jovem daquelas que ainda não se casou" Comentavam. Certas pessoas já desconfiavam sobre mais alguém morando naquele lugar. Ambos moravam na mesma casa, pertencente aos falecidos pais de Maria, situada em um vilarejo. Mesmo Alucard mal saindo de casa, muitos já levantavam suspeitas, o que era ruim para moça. Seria quase que um escândalo se todos soubessem que um homem e uma mulher vivem juntos e não são casados.

Faltavam poucas semanas para seu aniversário, Richter e Annette então combinaram de fazer um baile em homenagem a Maria. Foram dois meses de preparação, até conseguirem planejar o baile em um casarão fora da cidade. Os donos eram conhecidos de Richter, e aceitaram a proposta, na condição de que também fossem convidados. Logo após saber do baile, Maria em primeiro momento achou que não seria uma boa ideia, mas aos poucos ela repensou na ideia, e concordou, na esperança de poder convidar Alucard.

Nessa época era inverno, então desde que era criança, ela sempre comemorava seus aniversários dentro de casa com os pais e a irmã, em frente à lareira da sala de estar. Maria guardava boas recordações daqueles tempos.

Mas depois que eles morreram, seus aniversários já não eram mais os mesmos. Maria já não mais comemorava a "passagem de mais uma primavera" com a alegria que sentia quando seus pais estavam vivos. Uma vez ou outra, Richter e Annette preparavam um pequeno jantar entre eles e alguns amigos, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Era uma manhã de terça–feira. Maria e Alucard terminavam seus respectivos cafés da manhã, e a jovem, que por sua vez não escondia seu rosto tímido, ainda não contara sobre o evento.

– Er... Alucard? – ela perguntou timidamente.

– Sim Maria? – ele olhou para ela, sem mostrar alguma reação de imediato.

– Você sabe... meu aniversário está chegando... e... – Ela se levantou da cadeira rapidamente.

– Algum problema Maria? – ele arregalou uma sobrancelha.

– Depois nos falamos, até! – rapidamente ela engoliu a fatia de pão, pegou seu casaco de lã no cabideiro e saiu.

– Mestre Alucard! Bom Dia! O senhor dormiu bem? Aguardo suas ordens. – Imp apareceu de repente.

– Maria... – Alucard mal notou a presença do familiar.

– Er, Mestre?

Alucard levantou da cadeira repentinamente, sem ao menos dizer alguma palavra. Seguiu em direção à porta, e Imp confuso, chamou pelo seu nome.

– Mestre Alucard? Mestre Alucard, o senhor está me escutando? – ele repetia várias e várias vezes, mesmo assim era inútil, era como se o meio-vampiro não pudesse escutá-lo, nem mesmo vê-lo.

– Mestre Alucard! Espere! – após várias tentativas, finalmente Alucard olhou para ele.

– Imp, será perigoso se as pessoas vissem você. Melhor que não me acompanhe dessa vez.

– Mas Mestre, e se as pessoas também te verem? – Imp abaixou sua voz, temendo ser repreendido. – q-quero dizer... seus cabelos mestre, eles vão estranhar a cor branca e...

– Tem razão – ele o interrompeu – Segundos depois de pensar silenciosamente, subiu as escadas para o seu quarto.

Alucard sabia que não poderia sair pela porta da frente, afinal todos o veriam e automaticamente pensariam injúrias de Maria e de como ela vive com um homem sem ter algum relacionamento íntimo, além da cor esbranquiçada de seus cabelos que evidenciariam sua natureza.

Imp preocupado com a atitude estranha de seu mestre rapidamente o seguiu. Quando entrou pela porta aberta, notou que Alucard estava vestindo uma espécie de capa.

– M-mestre Alucard, o s-senhor vai sair assim? – Imp o estranhou, e novamente Alucard, sem dizer alguma palavra, transformou-se em névoa e saiu pela fresta da janela.

Maria caminhava pelas ruas do vilarejo cumprimentando os aldeões, já que uma boa parte a conhecia. Por dentro de seu sorriso ela escondia a tristeza de sua atitude. Ela ficou chateada consigo mesma por não ter o tempo suficiente convidar o meio-vampiro para acompanhá-la no baile de seu aniversário. Na verdade, não foi por falta de tempo, mas sim por falta de coragem. Ela sentiu o medo da rejeição por parte dele. Para ela seria um sonho dançar com ele, e aquela noite seria a noite perfeita para os dois. O único jeito seria esperar até seu regresso para casa e convidá-lo.

– Que neblina estranha, não sabia que isso acontecia nessa época do ano.

– É isso é verdade.

Maria teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma pequena conversa que ouvira de dois homens que passavam ao seu lado. Ela parou de caminhar, e olhou para trás, em direção à sua casa.

"Não, não poderia ser ele..." ela pensou. "É apenas impressão minha." E continuou a caminhar.

Após andar por alguns minutos, rodando por algumas esquinas e ruelas, ela parou em frente a uma enorme casa situada ao sul, quase no fim do vilarejo. Uma placa de madeira feita à mão informava o lugar. Estava escrito "Nova Esperança" e embaixo do nome, "Orfanato".


	2. O Orfanato

Uma das coisas que Maria mais gostava de fazer era passar parte de seu dia com as crianças do orfanato do vilarejo. Ela atuava como voluntária ajudando as freiras que cuidavam do lugar. Todos os dias ela estava presente, sempre pronta para ajudar em tudo que podia, principalmente em cuidar das crianças, o que ela mais adorava. Desde que ficou órfã, ela dedicou boa parte de seu tempo cuidando delas.

Ao subir as escadas e abrir a porta dupla, notou um garotinho que estava próximo.

– Tia Maria! – um garotinho loiro de aparentemente 5 anos foi o primeiro a recebê–la, correndo em sua direção.

– Simon! Como você cresceu! – Maria o abraçou, o recebendo com um enorme sorriso.

Ao ouvir o nome de Maria, várias crianças em seguida correram ao seu encontro.

– Tia Maria, por que você nunca mais veio? Sentimos sua falta! – uma pequena garotinha ruiva aparentando ter a mesma idade de Simon aproximou-se abraçando Maria.

– June, crianças, me desculpem por não ter vindo esses dias. Desculpem se a tia Maria deixou vocês preocupados.

Maria ficou duas semanas sem poder visitá-los, por culpa de uma forte gripe que havia adquirido. Para sua surpresa, Alucard ficou sempre ao seu lado, cuidando dela para que sua saúde voltasse rapidamente.

– Tia Maria, foi por causa do tio Adrian? – June perguntou inocentemente. Maria corou ao ouvir o nome do meio–vampiro.

– O quê? – Maria arregalou os olhos. Tinha medo de dizer algo que não devia e piorar a situação com as crianças. – Como vocês sabem dele? – todas as crianças começaram a rir dela. Ela lembrou-se de certa vez que havia tocado no assunto, comentando sobre ele, logo em seguida suspirou fundo, corando ainda mais.

– Não, não é nada disso, a tia Maria ficou doente, e...

– Crianças, deixem a tia Maria descansar um pouco, ela acabou de chegar! Agora vão para a sala brincar um pouquinho, pois daqui a pouco está na hora do almoço. – a doce voz de uma mulher que vinha da cozinha a interrompeu.

– Irmã Clarice – Maria apenas sorriu, mas seu rosto já demonstrava o alívio da chegada da freira. "Chegou à tempo." Pensou.

– Maria, muito obrigada por vir. – Irmã Clarice sorriu ao ver a presença dela.

– Irmã, não precisa agradecer, eu que tenho de agradecer por vocês me acolherem. – Maria sorriu para as crianças que aos poucos iam se sentando no chão de uma grande sala. – Sinto muito meu atraso Irmã Clarice. Depois daquela gripe, eu acho que dormi demais.

– Não tem problema minha filha, o que importa é que você está aqui – a freira segurou as duas mãos da jovem e as apertou firmemente. – Não sabe o quanto sua presença é especial para aquelas crianças, você é como uma mãe para eles. Eu agradeço muito por ficar conosco.

– Irmã... – Maria corou – Nem sei o que dizer... Eu daria minha vida por eles.

Irmã Clarice apenas sorriu.

– Porque não brinca com os meninos, eles estavam morrendo de saudade.

– Claro Irmã, não precisa pedir duas vezes, eu também estava morrendo de saudade deles. – antes que Maria pudesse se dirige até a sala, sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro.

– Ah, eu quase me esqueci. Esses dias que você não esteve, um homem veio lhe procurar.

– O quê? Quem era?

– Ele dizia ser Lorde Galvan. Ele também comentou que era um conhecido seu e que gostaria muito de vê-la.

– Pode me dizer como ele era?

– Tia Maria! – várias crianças gritaram chamando sua atenção.

– Acho melhor conversarmos outra hora. Depois do almoço então? As crianças devem dormir a essa hora. – Irmã Clarice gentilmente sorriu em direção à sala com as crianças.

– Está bem Irmã. – Maria assentiu, e seguiu até a sala. Quando chegou, foi recebida por vários sorrisos calorosos das crianças órfãs, sentadas em um grande tapete, formando um círculo.

– Bem, o que vocês querem fazer hoje? – a jovem sentou-se à frente delas, sendo abraçada novamente pelas crianças próximas.

– Tia Maria? –June perguntou.

– Sim June? – ela se agachou.

– O tio Adrian é legal?

"Ah de novo não!" Maria pensou, e novamente começou a corar. Várias crianças olharam para ela com seus olhos arregalados dando a impressão de estarem bastante interessados sobre aquele homem.

– June... – a jovem hesitou em não falar, mas percebeu as pequenas crianças curiosas em saber a resposta – Sim June, ele é legal, muito legal. – e respondeu com um meio sorriso.

– A senhora gosta dele? – as crianças arregalaram mais ainda seus inocentes olhos para Maria, que ficou mais desconfortada.

– J-june... isso não é conversa pra crianças... – Maria tentava disfarçar, mas era encarada por vários olhos como antes.

– Maria? Não sabia que estava aqui. – Uma freira apareceu sorrindo na sala, uma senhora de estatura baixa, e cabelos brancos.

– Irmã Margareth! – Maria levantou-se para abraçar a freira.

–Eu não queria pedir muito, mas você poderia comprar algumas coisas no mercado?

–Claro que posso! – Maria respondeu com entusiasmo. "Espero que desse jeito as crianças esqueçam sobre mim e Adrian." Pensou.

– Esperem aqui crianças, em breve a tia Maria retornará e vocês poderão conversar com ela o quanto quiserem. – Irmã Margareth piscou para as crianças enquanto levava Maria para a cozinha. Maria arregalou seus olhos. "O quê? Não!"

– Sobre o tempo que vou ficar fora... – Maria disfarçou.

–Não se preocupe, não será por muito tempo. Aqui está o dinheiro e a lista das coisas que precisamos. Mais uma vez peço perdão pelo incômodo. – Irmã Margareth entregou uma lista e uma grande cesta para ela.

–Não tem problema irmã. – Maria pegou ambas as coisas e logo saiu.

Maria seguiu até a feira semanal do vilarejo. A feira era uma larga rua com várias barracas adjacentes. Ao chegar no lugar, ela olhou a lista e surpreendeu-se com a vasta quantidades de coisa que precisava comprar. Não era à toa, no orfanato viviam 17 crianças entre 5 e 14 anos, algumas perderam suas famílias por doenças, assassinatos e até mesmo ataques de criaturas das trevas. Maria ajudava no orfanato com o máximo que podia, até mesmo financeiramente. Como era filha de pais aristocratas, ela possuía investimentos na burguesia.

Ao chegar em uma das bancas, sem ao menos perceber, ela olhou para o lado, e notou a percebeu uma figura encapuzada entre os que caminhavam. De primeiro momento ela não reparou, mas logo depois percebeu que seus olhos também se encontraram com os dela. Ela correu até a figura arriscando-se a chamá-lo pelo nome.

–Aluc... Adrian?

Ele não respondeu.

– Adrian o que está fazendo aqui? – ela tentou olhar através de seu capuz, o que quase não era possível.

Novamente ele ficou em silêncio, Maria tentou persistir em chamá-lo, mas uma grande carruagem passou pela rua chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ali. A jovem olhou sua direção, e percebeu que seguia o mesmo sentido até o orfanato.

– Que estranho... Então, o que estávamos... – Maria voltou-se para ele, mas ele já tinha sumido.

– Ele vai se ver comigo! – ela murmurou – melhor voltar para o orfanato.

Então ela acelerou seus passos e retornou ao orfanato. Como pensou, lá estava a carruagem bem em frente à ele.

– Bom, é hora de conhecer meu admirador.

Ao entrar no orfanato não notou nada em peculiar, somente June, que estava sentada em uma pequena poltrona à sua frente lendo um livro.

– Tia Maria, pra onde a senhora foi? – June perguntou largando o livro.

– June? O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está com os outros?

– Porque aquele homem é muito chato! – a menina apontou em direção à sala de estar, onde anteriormente estavam reunidas as crianças.

– Então ele está aqui... – Maria deixou a cesta e a lista com June, dizendo para levar até a cozinha, logo depois se dirigiu até a sala, e encontrou um homem sentado em uma cadeira tomando chá ao lado de Irmã Clarice. Aparentemente era um aristocrata, assim como ela. Vestia um longo sobretudo marrom, botas de couro, possuía cabelos pretos lisos até nuca e não portava barba. Maria o admirou por breves segundos, surpreendendo-se com a própria beleza que o homem esbanjava.

– Lorde Galvan, eu presumo.

– Maria, há quanto tempo não a vejo.


	3. Visita Inesperada

–Sir Cristopher Tillahunt Alfoster, barão de Galvan ou simplesmente Lord Galvan, como preferir.

–Não acredito, Chris é você? – ela franziu sua testa já reconhecendo a ilustre figura. – Há quanto tempo não o vejo... Eu sabia que você havia se tornado Lorde, mas nunca soube que você mudou completamente! Estou encantada.

O homem sorriu para ela, levantou-se e beijou sua mão direita.

–Você continua sendo a mais bela e a mais digna de todas as mulheres. – disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

–Pare com isso... – Maria corou, e cobriu seu rosto. Mais uma vez ela observou bem aquele homem. Não era de se esperar uma pessoa jovem como Christopher, que praticamente havia crescido junto com ela ter um título de nobreza.

–Apenas digo a verdade. – ele piscou seu olho direito.

–Er... – Irmã Margareth ruflou – nunca pensei que voltaria tão brevemente. Vi que o senhor Galvan havia chegado e pedi para que ficasse um pouco mais para poder vê-la.

–Obrigada irmã, mas ainda não comprei alguma coisa sequer. Eu percebi que a carruagem dele estava por perto, então achei melhor vir aqui para esclarecer minhas dúvidas. Perdão. – a jovem olhou decepcionada para a irmã. Maria usou seu instinto, deixando seus afazeres para primeiramente verificar a segurança dos outros no orfanato.

–Já sei como resolver esse detalhe. Por que não fazemos compras juntos e você me conta como tem vivido esses últimos anos? – Lorde Galvan tomou um último gole de sua xícara e estendeu para a irmã. – é claro, se vossa senhoria não se importar.

–Não faça cerimônias. Maria, deixo o Lord Alfoster em suas hábeis mãos. – a irmã respondeu com um amável sorriso para os dois jovens. Maria corou um pouco ouvindo tais palavras, e até sorriu para disfarçar.

–Está bem... Assim eu compro tudo o que for necessário, mas deixarei tudo na conta do senhor Alfoster. Mas é claro, se nosso querido Lord não se importar. – a jovem ironizou.

–Por você eu compraria todo o vilarejo. – Lord Alfoster conseguiu tirar o sorriso de Maria, abrindo mais ainda o seu. A jovem ficou calada, sem ter o que dizer ou fazer.

Não era mistério que Lord Galvan, ou Christopher, tinha uma grande paixão por Maria. Desde pequeno ele sempre demonstrava um sentimento profundo por ela, mesmo sendo criança.

–Meus agradecimentos pelo chá, estava esplêndido – disse Lord Galvan logo após beijar a mão de Irmã Margareth.

–Oh senhor Lorde, está me deixando envergonhada! – a irmã de cabelos grisalhos começou a rir.

–Bem, melhor irmos logo. – Maria pegou sua cesta já se dirigindo para a porta.

–Com sua licença. – Christopher se curvou para a irmã, que fez o mesmo. Logo depois ele saiu junto de da jovem.

–Então, senhorita Renard. Que tal irmos em minha carruagem, será melhor para a senhorita não se cansar. – o Lord estendeu suas mãos para sua carruagem parada perto do orfanato, e que foi o motivo de sua preocupação no início.

–Em primeiro lugar me chame apenas de Maria, Chris. E em segundo, eu prefiro caminhar pela multidão. Eu gosto de conversar com as pessoas.

–Mas...

Maria notou a cara de descontentamento que Christopher fez. Logo sentiu-se mal por ter dito aquelas palavras daquela forma. Ela queria dar um jeito de reverter a situação, ou pelo menos melhorar sua conduta. Aquilo já era de sua natureza. Ela odiava discutir com alguém, ela sempre arranjava uma forma de se redimir e deixar o orgulho de lado.

–Talvez se nós formos caminhando, eu poderei mostrá-lo todo o vilarejo. Eu tenho certeza de que eles vão gostar de você. – a jovem sorriu calorosamente deu o seu braço direito para que ele a acompanhasse. O Lorde apenas sorriu assentindo e aceitou a oferta de Maria, envonvendo seu braço ao dela. Então os dois saíram caminhando juntos, direto para o mercado.

Os dois caminhavam observando atentamente às diversas barracas dos feirantes. Cada barraca tinha sua particularidade, sua cor, seu jeito único de se mostrar para os que passavam ali.

–Então, Christopher... Qual o motivo de sua partida, que nunca mais teve retorno? – Maria rapidamente olhou para o rosto dele enquanto caminhavam.

–Maria... Você sabe... Nossa família, precisou partir. – Christopher respondeu quase forçadamente. Ele estava visivelmente constrangido em ter que respondê-la o motivo de seu 'desaparecimento' de tantos anos.

A última vez que se viram foi há 10 anos atrás, quando se despediram um do outro. Christopher e sua família já partiam em sua carruagem para fora da vila. O jovem menino sentia uma grande tristeza dentro de si, sabendo que teria que deixar sua grande amiga para trás. Ele olhava para trás, pela janela traseira da carruagem, e lá ele notou a menina correndo desesperada para vê-lo.

–_Papai, mamãe, por favor, parem a carruagem! – _o menino falou desesperado para seus pais.

–_Christopher! Infelizmente não podemos fazer isso. Nós vamos nos atrasar para o nosso destino! – _seu pai lhe disse.

–_Por favor papai! Mamãe! Deixem-me falar com ela uma última vez! Eu vos imploro!_

A jovem Maria ainda continuava a correr, na esperança de que por algum milagre a carruagem parasse para que ela pudesse alcançá-lo.

_"Eu não vou desistir!" _pensava Maria.

De repente, a carruagem se viu parando aos poucos, e nessa hora Maria acreditou mais ainda que milagres aconteciam. Ela aproximo-se mais ainda, e notou o jovem descendo.

–_Chris! – _Maria correu ao seu encontro e lhe deu um forte abraço.

–_Maria...!_

–_Você promete que volta pra mim? – _a jovem Maria soluçou, com suas primeiras lágrimas descendo de seu rosto.

–_Sim Maria, eu prometo._

–_Promete por tudo que é mais sagrado?_

Christopher hesitou por um momento, e logo em seguida respondeu.

–_Por tudo que é mais sagrado! Sim eu prometo! – _disse ele, determinado, apertou ainda mais seu abraço.

As duas crianças se olharam pela última vez, e então, ouviu-se a voz de sua mãe gritando.

–_Vamos Christopher! Está na hora de partir!_

–_Me desculpe Maria, preciso ir._

E então, Christopher deixou sua jovem amiga. Os anos se passaram, e ele estava de volta. Totalmente diferente aos olhos de Maria. De alguma forma, ele havia mudado. Não na aparência, o que não havia mudado muito, mas era algo profundo.

De volta ao tempo presente, o Lord olhou para ela, mal direcionando seus olhos aos dela, ele disse:

–Se pudesse, é claro que eu ficaria aqui, você sabe.

–Eu sei Chris, eu sei que você não partiria. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Christopher abriu sua boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por ela.

–Oh, chegamos!

Os dois chegaram à uma pequena barraca de verduras e legumes. O dono era um senhor de cabelos grisalhos vestindo roupas simples de um caponês. Ele era um velho conhecido de Maria.

–Senhorita Renard! Quão maravilhosa é a sua presença! E vejo que está bem acompanhada! – o senhor riu olhando para o Lord.

–Senhor Corald! – Maria respondeu contente. – o Lorde Galvan está sendo meu acompanhante por hoje.

–Senhor Corald, não acredito que não me reconheces. – Christopher estendeu sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

–Não pode ser! Pequeno Christopher! Há quanto tempo! Pensei até que havia morrido! – i senhor de idade apertou a mão do homem com suas duas mãos. Ele ficou espantado por tanto tempo que não via-o. O velho Corald conhecia as duas figuras há muitos anos. Os dois sempre passavam em sua barraca, seja para conversar, ou comprar alguma coisa.

–Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, senhor Corald!

O senhor de idade ria cada vez mais, tendo à sua frente dois jovens que marcaram sua vida.

–Fico muito feliz em ver os dois aqui novamente, juntos! Por isso, lhe darei desconto em tudo que comprar aqui.

–Sério mesmo?! – Maria logo abriu um grande sorriso, pois ela nunca recebeu desconto em suas compras com ele.

–Não, era apenas uma brincadeira!

–Eu sempre acredito... – disse Maria, olhando para baixo decepcionada.

–Mas então, vamos aos negócios!

–Sim, eu quero comprar algumas coisas, para os meninos do orfanato.

–Oh! Os anjinhos do orfanato. Como eles estão?

–Eles estão bem senhor Corald. Obrigado por perguntar.

Maria então comprou algumas verduras e alguns legumes na barraca do senhor Corald. Logo depois, os dois foram para outras barracas comprar frutas e alguns grãos. Em toda sua viagem, Christopher carregou a cesta de Maria, pois se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

Dentro de algumas horas depois, Maria e Christopher já estavam na porta do orfanato.

–Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. – Maria segurou levemente o braço dele, evitando que prosseguisse até a entrada.

–Prossiga.

–Você vai partir novamente, não vai? – a jovem lhe perguntou olhando intensamente para seu rosto.

–Eu mal chego aqui e você já me pergunta o momento de minha partida?

–Não é isso seu bobo! É que... – Maria hesitou, soltando seu braço. – meu aniverário está chegando e...

–Como eu poderia esquecer de uma data tão importante como esta?!

–Então você vai ficar?

–Mas é claro Maria!

Os dois então sorriram e não disseram mais nada, até entrar no orfanato.

Adrian, que observava o movimento dos dois jovens, de repente, desapareceu entre a névoa.


	4. Amizade

Os dois entraram na casa, encontrando com algumas crianças reunidas entre si. Todas elas olhavam para o casal que acabara de chegar dando curtas e tímidas risadas, principalmente as garotas. Quando Maria se preparava para falar com eles, todos começaram a correr deixando-a assustada.

– Crianças, não corram! – disse a jovem babá. Christopher caiu na gargalhada com a atitude dela.

– Ei! o que foi?! – ela olhou para ele fazendo uma careta.

– Nada! Apenas estou observando como os pequenos te amam.

Maria olhou novamente para as crianças que já estavam longe e entrando em uma sala. Ela deu um suspiro de satisfação e um largo sorriso.

– Eu também os amo de coração. Pra mim eles são como meus próprios filhos... – a jovem não falou mais nada, apenas voltou seu rosto para ele e se pronunciou:

– Vamos andando, precisamos entregar esta cesta à Irmã.

– Me desculpe milady, mas acho que precisarei me ausentar.

– Tão cedo? – o Lorde notou uma leve expressão de decepção no rosto e na voz da jovem.

– Eu sinto muito Maria, mas eu realmente preciso ir. Infelizmente.

– Entendo...

Christopher aproximou-se de Maria e lhe deu um forte abraço. Ela não esperava por isso, ficando corada quase que imediatamente.

– Senti muito sua falta, Maria. Eu fico tão feliz que estou vendo você novamente... – ele disse ao pé de seu ouvido. – não vejo a hora de comemorarmos o seu grande dia.

Christopher soltou-se de Maria tão natural quanto antes. A mesma, porém, estava mais atônita que anteriormente. Ela praticamente congelou por falta de reação, sentindo seu coração ainda acelerado pela emoção. Maria também pensou nas últimas palavras dele: Ele sabia de seu aniversário, além disso, revelara que possivelmente poderia estar na festa, e os únicos responsáveis por isso eram Richter e Annette.

– Maria? Está tudo bem com você? – o Lorde preocupado, rapidamente tocou no antebraço da jovem.

– S-sim! – disse a jovem um pouco desconsertada.

– Bom. Achei que você estava passando mal.

– N-não, está tudo bem, não se preocupe...

– Pois bem. Por enquanto me retiro, mas em breve estarei de volta para conversarmos mais.

Christopher aproximou-se mais uma vez de Maria e lhe deu um beijo em sua mão direita. Sem dizer mais nada, foi embora.

A jovem, sem perder tempo seguiu rapidamente para a cozinha, onde se encontrava a Irmã Clarice. Ela entrou na cozinha e deixou a cesta em cima da mesa.

– Maria! O que houve?! – a Irmã que estava sentada descascando batatas, levantou da cadeira levando consigo uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Ela correu para Maria e segurou suas duas mãos.

– Irmã, está tudo bem comigo. Mas por que está me olhando desse jeito? – A jovem respondeu.

– Você demorou bastante! Achei que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido. Fiquei aqui rezando por você!

Foi então que Maria lembrou que havia esquecido da noção do próprio tempo enquanto estava com Lorde Galvan. Foram tantos anos longe, que resolveram descontar tudo aquilo em longas conversas enquanto caminhavam na feira. Para ela, pareciam breves minutos, mas mal notou que duas horas haviam se passado.

– Sinto muito, Irmã...! – a jovem disse tristonha. Ela olhou para o chão envergonhada do tempo que havia levado.

– Não, está tudo bem minha filha. Eu sei, você é jovem, deve mesmo aproveitar o tempo passando com seu amigo. O melho é que você está bem.

Ao contrário das outras irmãs, Clarisse era um pouco menos radical. Ela era a que mais entendia Maria e seus sentimentos, tanto quanto Annette entendia. Além de ser a mais jovem das irmãs, tendo seus 45 anos completados, ela era a mais calma das freiras daquele orfanato, conquistando a simpatia de todos.

– Obrigada Irmã, e sinto muito! – Maria fez um gesto agradecendo a compaixão da Irmã, e lhe deu um beijo em suas duas mãos.

Maria passou o resto de seu tempo ao lado das crianças. Ela brincou com eles, contou histórias e tratou de levar cada um para suas camas, após o jantar. Já era noite, umas oito horas, como dizia no relógio do vilarejo. A caçadora então despediu-se de todas as irmãs, e então foi embora, de volta para sua casa.

Seus pensamentos sobre sua vida pessoal retornaram. Enquanto estava no orfanato, ela esquecia-se de quase tudo, até mesmo Alucard, pois estava preocupada demais com as crianças órfãs. Com a chegada de seu velho amigo, os pensamentos dela tornaram-se ainda mais distantes em relação ao meio-vampiro. Agora que estava de volta, tudo aquilo retornou. Seu relacionamento com ele era forte, mas também era delicado; tal qual poderia quebrar-se a qualquer erro de ambas as partes.

A caçadora queria dedicar todo seu tempo para ela, e possivelmente à ele, além de perguntá-lo do porquê dele estar presente na feira. Fora a primeira vez que ela o viu naquele lugar, algo estranho, repentino. E assim que chegasse, seria o momento de conversar com ele, esclarecendo suas dúvidas.


	5. Conversa e Reflexões Profundas

– Finalmente cheguei! – disse a caçadora ao abrir a porta de sua casa.

Maria tentou disfarçar suas condições. Ela não queria mostrar a Alucard que estava cansada, pois se ela demonstrasse algum sinal de fadiga, ele iria interromper a conversa e manda-la descansar. E ela precisava falar com ele.

Ela deixou seu casaco de lã no cabideiro, e sua ação seguinte foi procurar pelo meio vampiro nos cantos da pequena casa. Alucard era imprevisível, então poderia estar em qualquer lugar, exceto pelo quarto da jovem. Esse era o único lugar que Alucard nunca ousou entrar sem a permissão de Maria; pois ele a respeitava, e aquilo aumentava ainda mais o respeito e a confiança que ela tinha por ele.

O que ela encontrava era alguns cômodos meio iluminados por algumas lamparinas, como a cozinha e a sala de estar. Os demais estavam escuros.

– Adrian? – Maria chamou-o enquanto fazia uma varredura pela casa.

O que ela menos esperava, era que o meio-vampiro a observava, em um canto escuro da sala de estar. Foi logo depois que, antes de entrar no quarto dele, Maria notou sua presença, e foi à sala para encontra-lo.

– Se eu fosse um inimigo, já estaria morta. – disse ele, saindo das sombras.

– Você sempre diz essas mesmas palavras, Adrian. – Maria respondeu, cruzando seus braços.

– Mas isso é importante.

Maria se aproximou dele carregando um sorriso consigo.

– Vamos, Adrian! Estamos bem, não se preocupe!

Alucard então suspirou fundo e olhou para ela.

– Você demorou. – ele disse, desviando seu olhar do dela.

– Adrian... – Maria soltou uma leve risada.

A caçadora quase se esqueceu de seus pensamentos. Como perguntar a Alucard o motivo de sua aparição naquela feira. Aquilo a fez mudar de expressão rapidamente; de expontaneamente sorridente, a séria.

– Adrian.

– Sim, Maria?

A jovem pensou duas vezes, e disfarçou, evitando de fazer a pergunta. Talvez aquele não seria o momento de perguntar a ele o porquê de ele estar presente na cidade, era o que a moça pensava. Foi então que ela abandonou aquela ideia no momento, e partiu para outro questionamento.

– Você gostaria de um bolo? Eu posso fazer um para comermos, não tem problema!

– Maria. – ele olhou seriamente para ela. Alucard ja sabia que não era isso que ela queria dizer, e apenas uma palavra bastou para ela silenciar-se.

Maria não quis perguntar aquilo, então novamente trouxe um outro assunto, dessa vez tentando ser mais sincera.

– Meu aniversário está próximo, como havia lhe dito antes e... – ela deu meia volta, ainda um pouco envergonhada. Fechou seus olhos, apertou suas mãos, e num impulso, soltou as palavras:

– E eu queria, quero dizer, gostaria muito que você viesse como meu convidado!

Segundos depois ela abriu seus olhos, encontrando-o com a mesma expressão de antes: calmo, frio, inalterado. Maria arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta. Mas a resposta não veio. Ela encontrou o homem virando-se de costas para ela, para a janela da sala.

– Você sabe muito bem que não posso.

– Mas...

– Não adianta, Maria. Eu não posso ficar indo a lugares públicos, só a minha aparência vai causar espanto!... – ele fez uam pausa – e então vão me perseguir até conseguirem me matar.

Alucard então caminhou em direção até a porta, mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

– Mas Adrian, deve haver um jeito de você se disfarçar e-

– Não! – ele alterou sua voz, fazendo a caçadora recuar um passo.

– Sinto muito, Maria...

Novamente ele estava prestes a sair, e Maria o impediu, só que desta vez com a voz destemida.

– Se você diz que não pode sair... Então por que estava me observando hoje cedo, na feira?

O meio vampiro olhou para ela indiretamente, e pronto para sair, ele falou pela última vez.

– Porque não confio naquele homem. – e então saiu.

– Adrian... – ela sussurrou.

Maria parada ficou alo, sem ação. Tudo isso, apenas para dizer-lhe que este não confiava em Christopher. Alucard saiu, e em vez de apenas responder à Maria, deixou-a com mais perguntas em sua mente, vários 'por quês'. Por que não confia nele? Para Maria, Lorde Galvan seria a última pessoa a qual se poderia desconfiar. Apesar de todo esse tempo ausente, Christopher estava fora de questão.

Mas o que a surpreendeu desta vez, foi o fato de ele ficar deste jeito por ela. Talvez ele ficou daquele jeito, porque ele se importa com ela. Em meio a um turbilhão de questionamentos, um pensamento em particular lhe abriu a mente. Ele se importa com ela.

Foi com esse pensamento, que a moça fechou a porta de sua casa, e apagando todas as lamparinas da casa, arrumou-se e foi para sua cama. E antes de fechar seus olhos, ela citou seu nome:

– Adrian...


	6. Irmãs

Nos dias que se seguiram, Alucard aparecia cada vez mais estranho. Ele já não era o mesmo homem que havia mudado com o tempo em que estava com Maria. Era como se ele estivesse voltando à estaca zero. O meio vampiro se fechava ainda mais, passando horas confinado dentro de seu quarto, e quando Maria tentava se aproximar dele, este se fechava ainda mais. Outra vez ela tentou bater na porta do quarto dele, esperando uma resposta, e esta não veio; mas ela sabia que ele ainda estava lá, pois sentia sua presença.

– Será que foi um erro? – ela sussurrou tocando com a palma de sua mão na porta, e então se afastou.

Será que foi um erro viver com ele esse tempo todo? Esse era o último pensamento que a jovem gostaria de ter, mas que não deixava de incomodá-la esses últimos dias. Ela realmente lutava para tentar trazer o lado humano dele à tona, mas ele em si não ajudava. Era uma luta cansativa, que consumia as forças de Maria, e se continuasse assim, uma hora ela não ia aguentar mais. Uma hora as pessoas deixam de lutar, e com ela, talvez não seria diferente.

Faltava um dia para o aniversário dela, e Annette foi até sua casa para confirmar os últimos detalhes com a irmã mais nova.

Annette chegou à casa dela, e foi recebida por um grande abraço de Maria, que mal a via com frequência.

– Está pronta para amanhã? – Annette disse, enquanto entrava pela porta.

– Acho que estou... – a jovem respondeu, um pouco hesitante.

Annette notou a entonação nas palavras que saíram de sua irmã mais nova.

– Maria, o que foi? Você não estava assim dias atrás... – Annette tentou olhar para o rosto de Maria, que mal fixava seus olhos nos dela. – É por causa dele, não é? – continuou a mulher levantando o queixo dela lentamente, e mostrando um meio sorriso.

– Eu não sei... Talvez... Estou confusa. – a jovem entrou e seguiu para a cozinha, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

– Maria... – Annette aproximou-se e segurou seus pulsos e ficando de frente para ela. – como quer que ele se abra com você, se você não se abre com ele?

– Mas, irmã... eu tento, eu realmente tento falar com ele; mas parece que... ele não quer conversar, está quase sempre me evitando...

– Então é ele que está perdendo, em deixar de conversar com alguém como você, Maria.

Maria olhou para o chão, parecendo não estar convencida ainda. Sua irmã novamente levantou seu queixo.

– Vamos, Maria, anime-se! Logo será seu aniversário, e você ainda terá de provar seu vestido.

A jovem sorriu, vendo que sua irmã persistia em tentar anima-la.

– Está bem.

– Então vamos! Não quero mais perder tempo! – Annete, de repente, puxou Maria pelo braço e correu para o quarto da jovem.

Fora do vilarejo, Alucard permanecia sentado no chão enconstado em uma árvore. Ele estava de olhos abertos observando o espaço ao seu redor enquanto esperava a chegada de seu servo, Imp.

– Pronto, meu senhor! Acabo de chegar de uma exaustiva viagem rumo ao-

– Imp, basta. – ele o interrompeu – Conseguiu o que eu lhe pedi?

– Sim, meu senhor, mas-

– Bom. Agora me diga tudo...

As duas irmãs passaram o resto do dia com os útimos preparativos para sua festa: dentre ensaios e diversas conversas, elas ficaram horas e horas apenas falando sobre o evento e os convidados. Apenas assim, Maria conseguiu esquecer-se um pouco do meio-vampiro, que ficou o dia todo fora; ela tentava não se preocupar com ele, mas mesmo assim, uma pitada de dúvida ainda permanecia dentro de sua mente.


End file.
